Chad Dylan Cooper Might Surprise You
by pinkipodbookworm
Summary: When Annie comes to visit her cousin at So Random, she takes into her own hands to help out Chad Dylan Cooper, with some bad consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Munroe plonked herself down on the So Random prop room couch, miserable.

She shouldn't have been so unhappy, it was her sixteenth birthday for crying out loud! She should be unwrapping presents with her friends and family, at a massive party, her huge birthday cake sitting in the corner.

But she wasn't.

She wasn't about to complain though. She was living her dream. Acting on her favorite show out in Hollywood. But, she'd been grateful from the first day Hollywood called her, she was a teenager, couldn't she allow herself a bit of self-pity every now and again?

She had at least spent the morning with her Mum, but had been called onto the So Random set for an 'emergency rehearsal', and now no-one was even here! She swiveled her head left and right, to look for her cast members. She couldn't be bothered to physically get up and search.

Truthfully, Sonny wasn't upset that she had to work on her birthday. She didn't even consider it work, it was too much fun! There was a big bit missing from today. Annie.

Suddenly, all the lights went out and Sonny jumped up from the comfy sofa in fright. A disco ball lowered from the ceiling and the lights came back on in red, yellow blue and green. Tawni, Nico, Grady,Zora and Marshall came running into the prop room, shouting and cheering.

"What are you guys doing?! You scared the hell out of me!" Sonny yelped, clutching her chest.

"We knew it was your birthday, but we didn't know what to get you, so we decided to throw you a surprise party instead!"Tawni said throwing her hands up in the air and flashing her million dollar smile.

This was incredibly nice for Tawni, she was such a prima donna usually. Too bad, Sonny just wasn't in the mood today.

"So do you like it?" asked Nico.

"Yeah, tell us what you think!" Marshall said.

"I think you should have asked before you did this! Did you ever stop and think I might not want a party?!" Sonny stormed out of the room, furious.

They watched her go, in shock. None of them had ever seen Sonny lose her temper like that, except at Chad Dylan Cooper. She was the one who made everything a joke, and hated seriousness and drama. So why was she suddenly acting like a angsty teen on McKenzie Falls?

Sonny stormed down the hallway and ended up in her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. She sat down in front of her mirror and burst into tears. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the curtain twitch. She walked up to it and pulled it open.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

He stood there, grinning sheepishly. Obviously embarrassed he had been found. Sonny glared at him, embarresed she had been caught crying.

"What are you doing here? Researching another small but crucial role? What is it this time? Janitor?" Sonny was royally pissed off. She just didn't have the time or energy for Chad today.

"Well-I-um-"

"Spit it out!"

"I heard you were having a surprise birthday party so I, I thought I could, you know, ruin it. Payback seeing as you ruined my birthday party."

"Ruin it. I don't care."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

Sonny exhaled, blowing upwards into her hair. She flopped down on the floor and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chad inquired, even he noticed the change in Sonny's usually sunny personality.

"You wouldn't care."

He sat down next to her, "I might surprise you."

Sonny weighed up the pros and cons in her head. On the one side, it would feel good to get it off her chest, on the other, it was probablly just one of Chad's stupid schemes. Like the time he had started to be incredibly knid to her to steal her press. She decided to tell him.

"It's just...Annie."

"Who's that?"

"She's my cousin, more like a sister really. Her birthday is two days before mine, and we always celebrate it together. Only this year she can't afford to fly out to LA, and it just feels like something's missing, you know?"

"Why can't you pay for her to fly out?"

"The only way me and my Mum would be able to afford it would be to use my So Random money. But Annie flat out refuses to use any of the money I earnt for myself."

"Oh. Where does she live, maybe she could drive...?"

"Nup, no chance of that. She lives in England."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah it does,"Sonny got up and stretched out her arms, "well, I'd better go apologise to everybody." She turned ot leave the room, "Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she beamed at him.

"For what?"

"Just not being 'Chad Dylan Cooper' for once."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, to anyone. Ever."

Sonny laughed and left, heading for the prop room.

Chad looked over to er dressing table and saw her phone. It was hard to miss, with it's cow print cover. He grinned, a plan formulating in his head.

Sonny Munroe had officially been sixteen for two days now. She should probably be thinking about..driving...and cars...and the rest of stuff you should get excited about when you turn sixteen. It was the the last thing on her list though. But don't tell Annie. Sonny had been teasing he rnon-stop about how she could get her license a year earlier than Annie.

She was missing her like mad, it had been months since they last saw each other in person. They had been talking over the Internet and texting non-stop but it just wasn't the same. Sonny had been hiding it quite well though. She hadn't snapped at anyone and had been trying her hardest on So Random. She was so good-natured she felt horrible for not appreciating it, even if it only was for one day.

As it was she was writing a sketch for it at this very moment, she was sprawled on the floor of her dressing room when Chad Dylan Cooper waltzed in like he owned the place.

"Chad, what are doing here?" she asked him, smiling.

"I came to bring you your birthday present."

Sonny's brown eyes widened, "You got me a present? After I ruined your birthday?"

"Well I was thinking about it, and I realized that whilst you ruined my party, I stole you parking space and yoghurts, hit you in the face with egg salad and put it on the internet, ruined your peace picnic, tried to split you and your friends up, stoel your press and made you look bad on TV. I figured I owed you."

"Well, can I have it?" Sonny was excited. Really, really excited. Like a 6 year old kid on Christmas Morning excited.

"Sure," Chad reavhed for the door handle ad pulled the door open in one swift movement. Behind it stood Annie, Sonn's best friend in the entire world. Don't tell Lucy. Her arms were open waiting for a hug.

"Annie!" Sonny screamed and ran over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny stormed down the hallway and ended up in her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. She sat down in front of her mirror and burst into tears. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the curtain twitch. She walked up to it and pulled it open.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

He stood there, grinning sheepishly. Obviously embarrassed he had been found. Sonny glared at him, embarresed she had been caught crying.

"What are you doing here? Researching another small but crucial role? What is it this time? Janitor?" Sonny was royally pissed off. She just didn't have the time or energy for Chad today.

"Well-I-um-"

"Spit it out!"

"I heard you were having a surprise birthday party so I, I thought I could, you know, ruin it. Payback seeing as you ruined my birthday party."

"Ruin it. I don't care."

"Well, where's the fun in that?"

Sonny exhaled, blowing upwards into her hair. She flopped down on the floor and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chad inquired, even he noticed the change in Sonny's usually sunny personality.

"You wouldn't care."

He sat down next to her, "I might surprise you."

Sonny weighed up the pros and cons in her head. On the one side, it would feel good to get it off her chest, on the other, it was probably just one of Chad's stupid schemes. Like the time he had started to be incredibly knid to her to steal her press. She decided to tell him.

"It's just...Annie."

"Who's that?"

"She's my cousin, more like a sister really. Her birthday is two days before mine, and we always celebrate it together. Only this year she can't afford to fly out to LA, and it just feels like something's missing, you know?"

"Why can't you pay for her to fly out?"

"The only way me and my Mum would be able to afford it would be to use my So Random money. But Annie flat out refuses to use any of the money I earn for myself."

"Oh. Where does she live, maybe she could drive...?"

"Nup, no chance of that. She lives in England."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah it does,"Sonny got up and stretched out her arms, "well, I'd better go apologize to everybody." She turned to leave the room, "Hey Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she beamed at him.

"For what?"

"Just not being 'Chad Dylan Cooper' for once."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, to anyone. Ever."

Sonny laughed and left, heading for the prop room.

Chad looked over to er dressing table and saw her phone. It was hard to miss, with it's cow print cover. He grinned, a plan formulating in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny Munroe had officially been sixteen for two days now. She should probably be thinking about..driving...and cars...and the rest of stuff you should get excited about when you turn sixteen. It was the the last thing on her list though. But don't tell Annie. Sonny had been teasing her non-stop about how she could get her license a year earlier than Annie.

She was missing her like mad, it had been months since they last saw each other in person. They had been talking over the Internet and texting non-stop but it just wasn't the same. Sonny had been hiding it quite well though. She hadn't snapped at anyone and had been trying her hardest on So Random. She was so good-matured she felt horrible for not appreciating it, even if it only was for one day.

As it was she was writing a sketch for it at this very moment, she was sprawled on the floor of her dressing room when Chad Dylan Cooper waltzed in like he owned the place.

"Chad, what are doing here?" she asked him, smiling, actually happy to see him.

"I came to bring you your birthday present."

Sonny's brown eyes widened, "You got me a present? After I ruined your birthday?"

"Well I was thinking about it, and I realized that whilst you ruined my party, I stole you parking space and yogurts, hit you in the face with egg salad and put it on the internet, ruined your peace picnic, tried to split you and your friends up, stole your press and made you look bad on TV. I figured I owed you."

"Well, can I have it?" Sonny was excited. Really, really excited. Like a 6 year old kid on Christmas Morning excited. She was going through all the thing in her head Chad might have got her, and a lot of them involved him stepping a bit closer to her and...

"Sure," Chad reached for the door handle ad pulled the door open in one swift movement. Behind it stood Annie, Sonny's best friend in the entire world-don't tell Lucy. Her arms were open waiting for a hug.

"Annie!" Sonny screamed and ran over to her. "What are you doing here? How? When? I-"

"Chad." Annie said, her thick British accent interrupting Sonny's babble.

"What?" Sonn'y mouth fell open.

"Chad," she said simply. "He called me and arranged for me to fly here."

"But how, on what?"

"His private jet. Oh. My. God. You should have seen it Sonny!!!! There was this attendant who kept offerung me peanuts and I saw the new Hayden Christensen film, that hasn't even come out yet! It was amazing!" Annie' eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Sonny turned around to Chad, he had been stood in the corner, watching the exchange between the two cousins. Sonny stood and looked at him for a couple of seconds before running up to him, and nearly knocking him over with her hug. While Sonny squeezed him, Chad tries to awkwardly work out what to do with his hands. It wasn't often he was hugged without a director present. He settled on placing his hand on her lower back and buried him face in Sonny's hair and without quite knowing what he was doing, smelled it. He couldn't help it! It just smelled so nice!

Although Sonny didn't notice this, Annie did. As she atched Chad dylan cooper smell her cousins hair, Annie smiled secretly to herself.


	4. Alert not a story!

Hey,

I just wanted to say I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about the whole mix-up with the chapters, but this whole website is new to me.

And so sorry about no updates and thank you for all the wonderful things you've been saying.

A new chpater will be up tonight, I promise. Cross my heart. ;)

But you have to understand that I've been doing loads of revision for my Science, ENglish and Maths SATs and have to hand in two pieces of English Coursework and French Coursework for my GCSEs, as well as work and friends dramas. So yeah, I'm really really busy, and mostly (let's be honest) when I have time to write, I prefer to write my own personal stories not mean tfor this website so yeah sorry and thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

Chad Dylan Cooper shut his dressing room door behind him, turned on his 40 inch TV and sat down on his leather $5,000 couch.

It was time to catch up on the So Random episode he had missed last night.

As he usually did, he fast forwarded through all the scenes that didn't include Sonny. This wasn't because he liked her or anything, no definatley not. Sonny was...Sonny. And Chad was... Chad Dylan Cooper. He was way out of her league. Not that he had ever even considered them as a couple. He didn't even consider them friends. She was cute though.

One of Sonny's lines was drowned out by a knock on the door. Crap!

"Uh, don't come in," he shouted, running around to switch off the TV.

"Why not?" he recognised the voice but he didn't know where from.

"Uh-I'm-uh...naked. I'm naked," Where the hell was the freakin' switch?!

The girl behind the door snorted with laughter, as Chad finally switched off the TV. "Come in," he called.

Annie walked through the door, she had changed clothes, and was wearing a top Chad recognised as Sonny's. Only because he'd seen her wear it a few times. Not because he'd seen her in it and thought she looked smokin' hot. Oh no, no way. Annie sat herself on Chad's couch and looked at him expectantly.

"Well...?" she said?

"Well what?" God, she was rude, marching in his dressing room, sitting on his couch and looking at him as if he were an idiot. Kinda like Sonny.

"Arn't you gonna ask me what I'm doing here?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, what are you doing here, Annie?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Sonny." she answered as if were the most obvious thing in he world.

"What?"

"You like her."

"No I don't."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do-"

"I DO NOT LIKE SONNY MUNROE!"

"Except you do."

Jeez, she was really irritating him now. She was reminding him more and more of Sonny with each second.


End file.
